The Days of our Lives
by Flash17
Summary: A day in the life of the edds when a new girl moves in Ch tres is up!
1. The beginning

Hey! This is my second fan fic (please no flames) O-o Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Ed's or any other thing having to do with Ed, Edd, and Eddy blah blah blah and all that shiz. O-o  
  
It was a normal day at the cu-de-sac, shining sun, clear sky, and Eddy yelling at Ed for ruining another scam." Why do you always have to ruin Everything we do Ed! "Its not always his fault Eddy", Edd said. " Yes it is. Every time I think up a great scam buttered-toast brains here ends up ruining it." " I'm sorry Eddy" Ed said. "Come on Eddy he said sorry" Double D said. " He doesn't do it all the time." "Yeah he does, lets see there was the spa incident where he destroyed Johnny's (hope I spelled that right) house, oh yeah and what about the time he lost the monkey mask and glove for our chimp world, and not to mention. "Okay I get the point Eddy, so he does ruin things every once in a while but its not his fault" Edd said. "It is so his fault" Eddy says before he walked away angrily. Mumbling something like this; motherfingsonofabitchbasturd " Oh well, he will get over it by tomorrow, (he always does)" Edd said. See you tomorrow Ed.  
  
The next day.  
  
Edd woke relaxed and refreshed. After a shower and breakfast he went over to Ed's house and crawled through the window. "Ed?" "Hello?" He looks around and finds Ed in bed. "Ed wake up, it is time get up and it's a beautiful day." Ed gets up with a muffled yawn. " Lets go over to Eddy's " Ed said. "O.K. lets go" Edd said.  
  
*********************** By the time they got over to Eddy's most of the kids in the cul-de-sac were already up. Kevin was riding his bike and Sarah and Jimmy were playing with dolls. "What babies" Edd thought They reached Eddy's door and knocked on the door "Eddy are you there?" " Yeah I'm here" " I will be out in a sec" Eddy said. His futuristic door opens and Eddy walks out. " Hey guys I've got a great plan for today","O.K. here is the plan, today we are going to open a tour station, I heard a new girl is moving in next to Edd so I can make a buck and meet the new chick." So they get to work building a small but roomy tour bus out of old wood and car tires from the junkyard. Edd makes a plan and the get to work building. By the time they were done all the kids were out playing and the new girl was just walking up she had black hair and was so petty she serious competition for Nazz. She walks over to the "Tour Bus" and asks if they would take her on a tour. Ed, Edd, AND Eddy were all stopping and staring simultaneously. Umm sure we can, wha.. what was your um.. name. "My name is Raven.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Oooohhhh cliffhanger ,Sorry it was not longer but I am getting writers' block. I will try to get the next one up by next week K. Please review! 


	2. Crash

O-o Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Ed's or any other thing having to do with Ed, Edd, and Eddy blah blah blah and all that shiz. O-o  
  
Chapter 2 .. Flash is sick so I am doing chap 2(my name is Eric, and I am his friend) ^_^  
  
"That will be a buck." Said Eddy. " Ok let me just check my purse. darn it I only have $100's (Raven is rich) you know what, here, keep the change" Raven says seductively, Edd blushes and takes the 100 (Edd is the money/tour guide guy Eddy is the driver and Ed is the engine.) Edd blushes and takes her to her seat. "May I get you a pillow?" Edd says. "Sure, thank you." Raven said. " Wait, did she just give us $100?!DANG! " Eddy said with that $_$ look, "Ok Ed, this will not be like that other time we made a bus where everyone got. well never mind, when we go down the hill, go to the back and pull that rope to slow us down, ok?" "Yes Sir Mr. Eddy." Ed said. So the tour started and as they were pulled by Ed, the passed the houses, the creek, and the junkyard. As they came to the end of the tour, they came to the big hill. Kevin (jealous of the Ed's) cut the rope on the back (he overheard the Ed's talk about it earlier) he rides off laughing really hard then he hits a light pole. "Ok Eddy, I'm going to the back now." Ed gets to the back and notices Rolf is walking his chickens. "CHICKENS!"* Kicks the back of the tour bus* Eddy, Edd and Raven zoom down the hill and! BLAM! They hit a tree. Edd ends up K.O.ed on top of Raven, who is also K.O.ed and Eddy is somewhere in the tree, knocked out.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Edd wakes up and gives himself a once over, his head hurts and he has a few minor cuts but otherwise he is ok. He moves around a bit and realizes he is under the "Bus." His moving around wakes up Raven" What happened?" " We were riding down the hill and ran into a tree" Edd said. "I can't lift the bus parts could you help me lift?" "Sure" she said. As they were lifting Edds hand slipped and landed on her crotch, he quickly pulled it away and they both blushed; (though they could not see it). As they cleared away the rubble they discovered that it was still day and all the kids were still playing. Raven looks at her expensive looking Rolex and says, "It is only 4:30!" (The tour started at 1:30) "Let's get Eddy down," Edd says. "O.K." says Raven. So the climb the tree and find Eddy caught on a branch (like the time he lost his voice). "GET ME DOWN!" They get him down and then walk back up the cul-de-sac and look for Ed but Ed finds them. " There you are, I have been looking all over for you mister." So they walk of to Eddy's house and Raven goes to her house. 


	3. A cold, a dead body, and a prostitute

This story was written by my demented friend DREW don't blame me  
  
The next day eddy was so frik'n mad. Edd and Ed were walking over so he devised his plan. about 30 minutes later edd and Ed knocked on the door. It slammed open and eddy was holding a loaded colt 45 pistol to Ed's head. He pulled back the hammer and all of the sudden Ed's life was flashing before his eyes. A small smile drifted across eddy's face, he snickered a bit. All of the sudden he noticed that edd was gone. He was running as fast as he could. Eddy turned the gun on him and shot him twice in the neck. He moved the pistol back to Ed's head " You're next". Boof, Boof. He was a murderer now, he could do anything he wanted. He slowly walked up to kevin's house and looked through the window. "Kevin and Nazz?"he thought "that's friki'n deskusti'n" and before he knew it, blam kevin was dead. He was on a killing spree: sarah, jimmy, johnny, plank, rolf. They were all dead. One left, raven. He walked up to her mansion, climbed five flights of stairs and opened the door. She was laying on her bed reading a book, now eddy knew why she was ritch. She was a prostitute. Eddy pulled out the hunded and they were off. 4 hous and $400 dollars later the swat team rushed in and shot them both.  
  
The end 


End file.
